


Human Movie Night, Sponsored by Theta

by Swarms_of_crabs



Series: Children of Gallifrey [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swarms_of_crabs/pseuds/Swarms_of_crabs
Summary: Theta convinces Koschei and the rest of the Deca to watch a human movie with him. Pretty much self indulgent fluff
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Series: Children of Gallifrey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782829
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Koschei

"Hey Thete?"

Theta didn't immediately respond. He was curled up in his bed with Koschei, and he felt so impossibly comfortable that he would be content to never move again.

"Theta?" Repeated Koschei. Theta grumbled sleepily, then turned around to face him.

"What's up?" He was annoyed that Koschei had forced him to move, and he tried to make it show in his voice.

"Why do you like human media so much?"

Theta seemed to wake up very suddenly, propping himself up on one shoulder.

"I told you! I like humans 'cause they're just like us, but minus all the civility and brains and technology, and with a bunch more emotions. It's just cool to see what life could be like without needing to worry about... ya know. The universe." Theta had completely forgotten his annoyance at being roused, now that he was talking about humans. 

Koschei rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, you've told me that bit. They're fun 'cause they're idiots. But why do you like their... What did you say they call them? The moving pictures?"

"Films?"

"Right. Why do you like them so much? Books are better anyways. If you've gotta be so obsessed with humans, why not just read their books?"

"I like to see them. It's just so... Tangible." Theta struggled to explain. "Plus, they make everything so beautiful. They have this thing called animation, where they draw scenes, and then add all the drawings together to make a video. Then they add music and talking. It's so cool."

"Music? In a story?"

"Yeah! Sometimes the characters even sing. Those are called musicals. They're my favourites."

"The characters just... sing? Don't other people get weirded out?" Koschei struggled to grasp the concept.

"Well they would in real life, but it's not supposed to be realistic."

"Why not? Isn't it seeming real the best part? How are you supposed to enjoy the story of everyone is jumping about and singing?"

Theta thought about that for a moment, then his eyes lit up. 

"Watch one with me, and see for yourself!"

Koschei scoffed. "Watch one? I'd rather listen to Borusa talk about quantum mechanics for an hour. Again."

"Oh, come on Kosch!" Pleaded Theta. "We can invite everyone! Make a night of it! It'd be more fun then listening to Ushas arguing with Magnus about cellular biology again, wouldn't it? I'll pick a good one, not one of the boring ones. Just please, can we watch one?"

Koschei opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn't deny his Theta, not when he looked so excited. He sighed heavily.

"Fine. But just one. And not one of the black and white ones. They're ugly." Now it was his turn to pretend to be annoyed.

Theta's face split open in a wide grin, and he flung his arms around the other boy. Koschei chuckled lightly. He returned Theta's embrace, draping his arms over his shoulders. Theta pulled away to look at him, still grinning wildly.

"Thanks Kosch! Ooh, now I need to pick a movie! This is gonna be so fun! Maybe something Disney? Or maybe sci-fi, those are funny. There's this one called 'The Terminator'. You'd like that one. See there's this evil robot, and-"

His ranting was cut short by the feeling of Koschei's lips pressing against his own. They were soft yet insistent, and Theta quickly forgot what it was he had been saying. His hands threaded into the thick black hair, as he felt Koschei's hands on his shoulders, pushing him gently into the mattress. They held each like that other until even their respiratory bypass systems became overwhelmed. After several eternities, they separated, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together. Koschei smiled.

"So, tell me more about this evil robot."

Theta gently pushed Koschei off of him, so they lay side by side.

"Well basically, the robot's programmed to go back in time kill certain humans, and other humans have to follow it and stop it from killing them." Theta paused briefly to catch hia breath, then continued. "They get the whole time travel thing wrong though. Actually, they get pretty much everything wrong, for a movie that's supposed to be about science. Like there's this one bit where-"

"Ugh!" Groaned Koschei. " I changed my mind. This is super boring. Just shut up and let me cuddle you."

Theta obliged, resting his head on Koschei's chest and draping his arms over his waist. Koschei's fingers carded lazily through his hair, causing Theta to sigh with contentment

"Hey Kosch?'

"Hmmm?"

"Can we still watch a movie?"

"Fine."


	2. Ushas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this had just become my way of establishing characterization for the Deca for other stories, so that's fun.

"A moving painting? Sounds boring. They're not even in three dimensions, are they?"

"Well, no. But you see-"

"I don't get why you like humans so much. They're average at best, on an intergalactic scale. The Scyve are much more interesting. I've been researching them. Tell me. Do humans have an intrinsic sense of exactly how much fluorine is in the atmosphere?"

"No, but-"

"Seriously Theta. I'm busy. I've got to finish this model of quantum entanglement, it's due in five days."

She adjusted one of the small red spheres suspended in mid-air, squinting to see if the placement was right. They were in the library during their day off. Ushas was fiddling with a floating mass of strings and balls, while Theta leafed through a Gallifreyan Biology textbook.

"C'mon! That's not even proper homework. It's extra credit. And it's not like you're lacking in credit."

Ushas sniffed haughtily. "My grades are going down in tactile physics since that bloody group project, thanks to you."

"Hey! Don't blame that on me!"

Ushas rolled her eyes. She pressed a few buttons on the base of her dihorama, and the floating spheres and string rearranged themselves. She bit her lip in concentration, and continued to fiddle with the model.

"The only reason we got so low in that project was because you and Koschei spent the entire time trying to build bombs and making googly eyes at each other. I barely managed to get it in on time."

Now it was Theta's turn to roll his eyes. He reached out to touch the model, but Ushas smacked his hand away.

"What do you mean? 'barely got it in on time'? We were done a week before it was due. We were the first group done. Anyways. Your grade can't be that low. What is it, 87?"

"87?" Scoffed Ushas indignantly. "I'll have you know my current average is a 94 percent. Not my best, admittedly, but better than you've ever gotten!" She poked him in the chest, and he recoiled in mock agony. Ushas chuckled lightly, then regained her serious demeanor.

"Seriously though Theta. You shouldn't be wasting your time on stupid little projects like these." She finally put down her project and looked Theta straight in the eyes. "You're clever. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. But you're gonna fail if you keep doing wasting your time on silly stuff like Humans and screwdrivers, and don't start focusing on school."

"Yeah, I know, I'm wasting my talents and stuff." Theta leant back in his seat, affecting a smug expression. "You know I always pull myself together by exams. Besides, I don't need to be the top student. As soon as I graduate, I'm getting out of here. Traveling the stars and all that. Do you really think someday my life's gonna depend on knowing how..." He leafed through the textbook, searching for a suitable example. "Here. Do you really think my life depends on knowing how hydrogen cyanide affects the enzymes in the Gallifreyan body?"

"Yeah well, it will if someone tries to poison you with cyanide. And I'd see why they'd want to."

"Ushas, we're Gallifreyan. That's like... The least effective way to kill a Timelord. It doesn't even guarantee regeneration. See? Who's a 'problem student' now?"

"Still you." She huffed. "But I guess you have a point. Fine. I'll watch your idiotic picture show. But it better not be one of those violent shooty ones. They're just gross. If I wanted to see big ugly men fighting, I'd visit the village."

"Thanks Ushas! You're the best!"

"Yeah, I am. Also, it'll have to be sooner rather than later. I'm tutoring some novitiates for extra credit next week."

"For sure. Good chat Ushas, see ya later!"

And he sprinted off down the aisle towards the door.

"Hey! Idiot! You forgot your textbook!"

But he was already out the door. She sighed, shook her head, and returned to her work.


	3. Jelpax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally nobody knows anything about Jelpax so I just made his character up. Hope it fits. If you haven't figured out yet, I'm gonna do one chapter for each character (I'll group some of them together) and then finish off with the actual movie itself.

"Hey Jelpax."

"Hey Thete."

The common room was nearly empty, on such a nice day. Most students were either enjoying their free time outside, or else working in the library like Ushas. Just Theta and the stocky sandy haired boy, lounging in plush chairs.

"Watcha doing?"

"Just drawing."

Jelpax held up his pencil. Theta grinned.

"Oh cool! Can I see?"

"I'd rather not."

"Yeah okay, that's fair"

"Thanks bro."

There was a beat of silence, broken only by the sound of a pen nib on parchment. 

"So uh... Did you want something, or are you just here to chill?"

"Wanna watch a movie tomorrow?"

"That one of those human things?"

"Yeah! Like moving pictures. They tell stories."

"Sounds cool. I'm in."

"Great! You're awesome, Jelpax!"

"You too." He smiled briefly, giving Theta a small upwards nod.

Theta stood up to leave before turning around.

"Do you know where anyone else is?"

"Uh... I saw Millenia and Rallon in the courtyard. I think Vansell is meeting a girl by mount Solitude and they're going for a walk. Drax, Mortimus and Magnus are spending the day by the lake. Ushas is working on her quantum entanglement project in the library. I haven't seen Koschei, but I assume you already know where he is."

"Damn Jelpax." Theta said in slight disbelief. "How in Omega do you ever know all that?"

"Cause I listen to people when they talk Theta. You should try it sometime" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"But it's so much easier just to ignore them and assume what they're saying is stupid!" Groaned Theta

Jelpax chuckled. "Maybe that's why your grades are shit."

"Nah, that's cause I hate doing my work and have a chronic procrastination issue."

"Well, at least you're honest."

Theta laughed and nodded. He moved to leave again.

"Thanks bro!"

Jelpax flashed him a thumbs up and resumed his drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something from this video: https://youtu.be/_x1I694vN0U , if you like Academy Era content I'd check this channel out, especially if you ship Thoschei


End file.
